Between the Lines
by ASirensLullaby
Summary: Ginny has been taken and transformed into a Death Eater. But inside, her loyalty still resides with the resistance despite the unimaginable amount of torture used to break her. With this secret, can she end this war for the better and for Harry?
1. I Thought You Were Safe

**Hello Again! This is my second fanfic and it was taken from my other account since i wrote it way before on a different website and wanted to share it with you here. I tweaked it a little- no a lot- and edited it. I hope you like it and again, please critique me. I took the reviews from the other website and incorporated them into this one to make it better, though it could still use a few tips. Spelling and grammar will be the death of me I swear :P So enjoy! Harry and Ginny FOREVER! 3**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.  
**

**Chapter 1: She's gone  
**

The dark robes were fitted perfectly for her. Of course Tom would have had some evil tailor somewhere in his bloody army. The midnight colored fabric was light and hugged her body drifting down to her bare feet. Beautiful yet easy to move in. Ginny stared at her reflection in the full length mirror and her eyes traced from her robes to her face. Her once gleaming brown eyes now were dead and her famous Weasley red hair hung limp and no longer blazed. She wanted to die. But as this thought came to her, her arm began to feel a familiar sting that had started the day he marked her. Ginny lifted her sleeve to reveal a black skull with a snake slithering out of its' hideous mouth. Tom was calling to his Death Eaters. They were going to attack tonight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The snow gave a satisfying crunch under their feet as the trio landed at the apparation point in front of the Burrow. At the sight of the tall cottage, Harry inhaled sharply. The Burrow had and always been his home, the place where everyone had accepted him and cared for him without a doubt. Now, he looked around the meadow, a soft blanket of white covered the ground which made the dark house stand out even more. Harry glanced at Ron, who was staring at the Burrow longingly with a pained expression on his face. Harry suddenly felt exceedingly guilty. They really shouldn't have come but they had no choice. The pain of bringing Ron back to his home which he hasn't seen in months, only to rip him away from it again. It was heartbreaking for all of them. Hermione placed a encouraging hand on each of their shoulders and urged them forward.

The boundaries were strong and luckily the wards had let them pass through recognition. No doubt that everyone would know they were coming. Harry could imagine the look on their faces as they heard each of their individual chimes. Especially her.

Ginny.

It'd been months since he's seen that fiery red hair and those chocolate warm eyes. His mind wandered to the Gryffindor Common Room and the private moments they shared in the abandoned broom closet, moments he wanted to relive every night during the Horcrux hunt.

Before they could even reach a good twelve meters from the Burrow, the wooden door burst open and members of the Order and the Weasley family spilled out, all running frantically towards them while screaming their names. Mrs. Weasley was the first to reach them, enveloping all three of them in the tightest hug while choking on her sobs.

"Ron-Harry-Hermione! W-what happened t-to you?We've b-been worried s-sick!" she continued to sob while the rest crowded around them. "Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me? None of you will ever do that again!"

Harry warily glanced at Ron and Hermione both staring back at him with guilty expressions that quickly vanished as the rest of the family crowded around them. Harry immediately recognized everyone. Mr. Weasley reached the group and embraced them with tears in his eyes while some of the Order slapped Ron and Harry on the back and put an arm around Hermione for a welcoming.

Hagrid stepped forward and hugged Harry, "Welcome back, 'Arry. I'm glad yer ok."

"Thanks Hagrid. I missed you too." Replied Harry. The family ushered them back into the Burrow where they saved themselves from the blistering cold.

"Merlin, I missed this place," said Ron after he removed his gloves and coat. He sat down comfortably on the familiar worn couches and it was apparent that he was savoring the moment of being at home. Hermione gently sat down next to him and leaned into him slightly which made Ron blush the tiniest bit. Harry smiled at his two best friends. He remembered that even the slightest touch from Ginny would make his face grow red. Speaking of which...

"Hey where's -'' Before Harry could finish, the Order Members and all the Weasley's-aside from Ron- began to bombard him with questions. The loudest being Mrs. Weasley.

"WHERE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN?" She had broken out of her sobbing and though her eyes were puffy and red, she had a scary gleam in her eyes that Ron and the rest of the Weasley children knew all too well. Everyone else in the room had gone completely quiet, obviously wanting to know the answer to the question.

"Erm well...we can't exactly... tell you." Hermione scratched her neck awkwardly and looked at her feet.

"What do you mean you can't tell-" began Mrs. Weasley, when she was interrupted by Kingsley.

"If this has anything to do with You-Know-Who, you should inform us rather than doing this all on your own. We can take it into our own hands."

"That's impossible." Said Harry. All eyes in the room stared directly at him while Ron and Hermione took interest in the fireplace. "This mission was left by Dumbledore solely to the three of us. The mission is to remain secret because the more people who know about it the more difficult it would be to complete it." Harry felt like he was repeating himself for the hundredth time. To everyone else who asked and to Ginny, who had begged to go with them. It took a miracle and a heavy amount of convincing to get her to stay home. Harry wanted so bad to see her, his eyes darting and scanning each corner of the room.

"What? Does this mean that you can't trust us or something?" asked Bill who was beginning to get a little ticked off judging by his stance.

At this Ron turned around and his face hardened. "Well let us put it this way. Say all of you knew about our mission. What if you were captured by Death Eaters? What if one day, you were just taken? Then they would torture you until you spill and the plan would be revealed. Out of the lot of you, only one needs to be captured and the plan would fall to ruins. Get it now?" Ron huffed and sat down, not noticing the dreaded and pained expressions everyone now had.

Mrs. Weasley began to sob again and fell to her knees in a heap of tears as Mr. Weasley knelt down beside her and rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down yet in his eyes, he too was far from calm.

Harry looked around the room and no one would meet his eye directly. The Weasley brothers looked about ready to rip their hair out in frustration, all hands were clenched to fists. Ron stared at his family with a confused expression and Hermione had her brow creased in worry.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "What happened?"

_What if one day, you were just taken?_ The sentence made Harry's blood run cold. He thought of everyone in the room, took count of each and every one of them. Bill, Fred, George, and Ron. Everyone in the Order was here Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, etc. Charlie was in Romania and Percy was in bad terms with the family. The only one left was...

_No._

"It was late at night." said Mr. Weasley through shaky breaths. "We were all sleeping. We thought the wards were safe."

_No._

"But after the wards signaled that someone had broken through. It was 2 in the morning and we all came running out."

"No."

"We thought a battle would happen right in front but as soon as we walked out, we didn't see anyone." Molly's sobs began to get stronger and less bearable. "What really happened was that the Death Eaters took us on in the front while several snuck to the back and kidnapped her from her window." Tears fell and he choked on the last few words.

"This can't-"

"When we went back inside, we went to check on her first and found Fred and George lying in her room unconscious. They'd put a rare dark spell on them, some sort of long term stunner. We couldn't wake them for _weeks_. But she was gone. Ginny's gone." Now Mr. Weasley was on the ground sobbing with his wife as people around them moved to comfort them or give them space.

Harry couldn't process this. No, his Ginny. The happy cheerful girl he'd fallen in love with. Taken. By Death Eaters. She could be tortured at this very moment. Harry imagined her screaming and pleading for them to stop. His legs began to shake and his hands had become clammy. Water began to gather in his mouth, the feeling he got whenever he felt like he was going to throw up. How? How could this happen? Why did everyone close to him have to suffer? He should've taken her with him, he could've protected her. Why was he so stupid?_ Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

Harry grabbed onto a chair to help him stand as he looked fearfully at Ron. Ron's facial color went from red to green to blue. After an eternity of silence, Ron finally snapped, picking up a book and forcefully threw it at the opposing wall.

"How the BLOODY HELL did that happen?" bellowed Ron. His face was contorted in anger and pain, Hermione stiffled a sob as she tried to hold him back. "How could you let this happen to her? You were supposed to PROTECT her!" He pointed to each of the Order members including his family.

"Ron, please, stop." Hermione begged.

"Do you have ANY idea how PATHETIC that is? They got you from behind because you weren't looking. You're all supposed to be ORDER MEMBERS for crying out loud!" Ron curled his hands into tight red fists and stood there with teary eyes looking for something to break. Finding nothing, he sat down in frustration and put his head between his hands crying silently. The people in the room looked ashamed of themselves and even though Ron was much younger than them and on a normal day, this would've been considered rude, but he was right.

In the silence, Harry finally spoke.

"We'll get her back. I swear to Merlin, we'll get her back."

**Ohhh snap! I always loved stories where Ginny actually goes out and does stuff. It's not her to just sit at home waiting. She would be out there fighting if it were up to me. But here, it is up to me and it shall be the way I intend! Anyways, if you're reading this, thanks for takin' the time to read this all the way through and please tell me where I make mistakes. NEXT CHAPTER: Coming Home  
**


	2. My Heart is Still With You

**All credit goes to J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
**

**Chapter 2: Returning, Yet For the Worst.  
**

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

It took all of her emotional strength to hold back the moisture in her eyes. The Burrow was less than a few yards away and Ginny hid herself in the shadows of the surrounding forest preparing for the ambush. The silencing charms around her made it impossible for her to hear anything inside the boundaries and anyone inside it was unable to hear her. Tonight, the blizzard had died down to a breathtaking slow descent of white specks, the snowflakes stuck to the ground, creating a vast vision of white in each direction aside from the homely cottage in the center. It was almost beautiful.

To her right, Bellatrix slowly sauntered forward, her fingers grazing her twisted wand eagerly.

"Don't go any further." Ginny grabbed her by the arm and violently tugged her back. Bellatrix screeched and ripped out of her grasp, and in the process, pulled out her wand, aiming it at Ginny's heart. "You dare touch me, you filthy blood traitor!" Practically all the Death Eaters behind them held their breaths in anticipation. Apparently, no one ever came near Bellatrix, let alone touch her. She was Voldemort's right hand, his most faithful Death Eater. Yet Ginny couldn't suppress the smirk that spread on her cold face.

"Watch your mouth, Trixy. Asbergers is really getting the better of you." Ginny smiled bitterly at the dark haired woman and watched as her match lit the fuse. Bellatrix let out another evil shrill and her eyes grew wild.

"How _dare_ you, CRUCIO!"

The Unforgivable felt like a thousand knives plunging into her body and twisting while the flames of hell engulfed her. One could never develop immunity to this type of torture. Despite the countless times that Ginny had encountered the Unforgivable, it still felt like the first time. She dropped to her knees and clutched her chest and was only able to comprehend the strong pounding in her ears and Bellatrix's insane laughter. She bit her tongue to suppress the blood-curdling scream that was desperate to release itself. She refused to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of hearing her torment. She continued to convulse on the ground silently for what seemed like an eternity, tears beginning to well up, when another Unforgivable was casted, ending both the spasm and the mad giggling. Ginny panted heavily while she watched Bellatrix fall to the ground screaming.

"You defy my orders, Bellatrix." Voldemort emerged from the shadows, flanked by none other than Lucius Malfoy and that twitching bafoon, Peter Pettigrew, not to mention her old Hogwarts professor, Severus Snape who trailed after them. Ginny stood up shakily and clutched her side gingerly. Voldemort strode towards her, and to everyone's astonishment, caressed her cheek with his pasty caloused hand. She wanted desperately to smack his vulgar hand away and vomit. _Don't touch me. _Yet, She found the will power to remain calm and swiftly bowed down to his presence. To her relief, Voldemort removed his hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Bellatrix crawling helplessly –even desperately- to her master.

"I'm sorry my Lord! I'm sorry! Forgive me my Lord." Bellatrix begged, groveling at his feet. Dignity be damned.

"You see, Bella, Ginny is my precious item. She is valuable to winning this war." Voldemort regarding her more like a pet dog than the general –in- command that she was. Ginny found it amusing as she glared coldly at Bellatrix's pathetic form.

Voldemort sighed, "It saddens me that even you, Bella, cannot understand this. You are the one I trust most among my followers. From the very beginning."

Bellatrix looked up whimpering, his praise sinking into her brain, a hopeful smile tugging at her lips. But it quickly disappeared when he kicked her in the face disgustingly. "You shall receive punishment later." Bellatrix fell backwards, cupping her cheek, and continued to grovel for her lord's forgiveness. Voldemort ignored her and turned to address the rest of his Death Eaters.

"A warning to anyone else who decides to lay a hand on Ginevra. You shall not receive the slight mercy shown today." Voldemort glanced at each individually, sending shivers up their non-existent backbones. "Tonight, we attack the Weasley home. Each of you have been assigned to a specific area of the property. Those who fail to commit and succeed this mission, shall be killed." An ugly smile spread across his demonic face, revealing his yellowed teeth. Ginny shuddered. _He's not even human._

"Capture Harry Potter. Take no prisoners."

Voldemorts minions let out an ear splitting war cry before several disappeared into the white sky. Their black streaks creating an abstract of neutral colors in the night. Ginny remained in her crouching position until only several Death Eaters were left in their platoon and stood up when Voldemort regarded her.

"Ginevra, we shall wait to make our appearance. Until then we shall observe what unfolds." Ginny nodded and took her place to the right of Voldemort. She looked down pityingly at Bellatrix who glared at her with the most intense hatred. _I might actually have felt bad for you, but seeing how you always want to kill me..._

Ginny averted her gaze and directed it back to the snowy meadow. All was quiet. Not a single hair of dead grass was out of place. Then as the silencing charms wore off, a blatant explosion was heard as the boundaries shattered. Death Eaters emerged from the refuge of the shadows and began to swarm. It had begun. It pained her to know that her appearance would only be used to hurt Harry and that soon, she would have to face the betrayal that would be etched into his emerald eyes. God, how she loved those eyes.

_Please Harry, be safe._

* * *

**I know this chapter is kind of short but I swear to have the next chapter quickly up. I hate waiting for other people to update so I really don't want to do that to you. I'm hoping a chapter every two days. It _is_ summer vacation so I have a lot of free time. Like... a lot. It's actually kind of sad...**

**ANYWAYS!, hope you guys enjoyed it and hope it filled a little bit of your curiousity- I mean, if you had any- and don't forget to leave reviews. It could always use some grammar editing ;)**

**Till next time! (-.-)  
**


	3. Courage Is All I Need, And You

**All characters belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any of the characters or places such as the Burrow. Enjoy!  
**

**Harry's POV**

The family had dispersed in silence and left the trio standing cold and shaking. Even when a few Order Members tried to comfort him, Harry shrugged off their words. He wouldn't be satisfied with anything other then seeing Ginny sitting safe and unharmed in the Burrow. Words meant nothing to him now. He had to get her back. He had to act.

He whisked out his wand and made a desperate beeline for the door. All rational thoughts be damned. There weren't going to be any until Ginny was here and safe. He needed to find Death Eaters. And he knew just how to do it.

"Harry, what are you doing? Wher-" Hermione's question came to an abrupt stop when a loud yet low bang rumbled through the creaky home.

Before his mind could process what was happening, Harry had already bolted for the door and sprinted outside, the cold and snow pinching his bare arms, but not before hearing Bill's strangled cry, "The Barrier! Somethings broken through!"

Harry halted at the sight of a dozen Dementors surging down towards him, their mouths twitching, hungry for souls. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yet his Patronus barely sparked. They were too close. As they came closer it became harder and harder for Harry to cast his Patronus. He didn't have much time left, the Dementors were creeping closer, their dark aura conjuring his darkest nightmares and fears. In a panic, he reached deep down into his heart, searching for his happiest memories. Of his parents. Of Ginny. _Ginny._ Her long fire red hair that cascaded perfectly down her back. Her warm chocolate brown eyes staring at him with all her love as her body slowly folded into his own. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" This time, the stag leaped confidently from his wand, chasing away multiple Dementors as it galloped through their formation.

More Patronus's were produces and they flew from behind him. Hermione's otter. Ron's Jack Russell Terrier. Kingsley's lynx. Tonk's werewolf. They cleared the skies free of Dementors- only to reveal streaks of cloudy, spiraling black. They flew past the Burrow and circled around firing spells as they passed.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry's call signaled them and they ran to form a triangle, their backs facing the center, a formation the trio often used to protect each other from their blind spots. Together, they continued to fire and counter spells. The Order Members formed another protective circle around them and they continued to fight, taking down one Death Eater after another from the ominous grey sky.

"CAPTURE ONE ALIVE!" bellowed Harry, as a Death Eater was struck and fell to his death in the frosty white snow, his dark cloak contradicting pure white.

The circle was now casting stunning spells, the intent no longer to kill. The three left flew through the sky with intense speed, their laughs of madness echoing through the clearing. Suddenly they dropped to the ground landing smoothly on their feet as a louder, more insane form of snickering filled Harry's ears. His scar seared terribly at that moment and his fingers flew to it. His face grew pale and his hands became clammy. Hermione and Ron looked around fearfully and the Order looked even more tense then ever, readying their wands at the slighest movement outside the circle.

"Harry Potter."

The voice creepily came from the sky, a skull began to form in the clouds. It was no longer snowing.

Harry's scar throbbed again but dulled, enough so he could focus on the battle that was to come. He readied his stance and gripped his wand tightly.

"What have you done with Ginny!? Where is she!?" His voice evidently getting louder by the syllable.

Voldemort laughed menacingly again. "Why? Are you concerned? You do not love her."

"YOU'RE WRONG." Harry shouted. Is this what Voldemort was after? Did he find out so that he could come here and put a seed of doubt in her mind? Did he think Harry would deny it to protect her but in the end do the opposite?

This made the Dark Lord laugh even harder. Harry blinked and in that moment, when he opened his eyes, Voldemort had appeared not seven meters from him. The man- no, demon that would someday die by his hand or...Harry didn't want to think of the alternative. Two figures in dark cloaks flanked either side of Voldemort, one flipping her hood back confidently, revealing herself as Bellatrix. An insane high pitched screech came from her, filling Harry with flashbacks of Sirius and the Veil.

The evil grin that played at Voldemorts lips stretched into the most disgusting smile. "Ah. So you love the Weasley girl? What a thing to keep from me Potter. Not that it would change the predicament."

Harry's fist grew even tighter around his wand, splinters digging into his skin. His wand didn't seem to appreciate the claw-like grip.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Harry threw a tremendous harming spell at the Dark Lord which he easily deflected. " I SWEAR I'LL RIP THAT SMILE FROM YOU'RE REPULSIVE FACE! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"HOW DARE YOU! KNEEL BEFORE THE DARK LORD!" Bellatrix shot a killing curse which everyone carefully deflected, missing some by inches.

In return for her outburst, Voldemort turned and slapped her to the ground. "You're impulsiveness inspires us all, Bellatrix, yet it is not necessary." Bellatrix, once again, got up whimpering. "You may redeem yourself, by... killing Miss Weasley." Bellatrix widened her eyes and gleefully slapped her hands together, completely forgetting her earlier belittling.

"NO!"

Several shouts and wails were heard. But none of them were heard by Harry. His throat went dry, he couldn't shout like the rest. He couldn't let them go now. The minute they left, they would kill her wherever they kept her. There had to be something...something...anything.

"Kill me instead!"

All eyes turned. Not to Harry but to the shaking red head at the center of the protective circle. His breathing had turned shallow and the grip on his wand was loose. He looked defeated. But he squared his shoulders and repeated in a stronger voice. "Kill me instead."

"Oh?"

The Order Members looked completely shocked, their eyes followed Ron as he walked forward to stand in front of Harry. "Don't hurt anyone here. Just me. Just take me."

Hermione was close to sobbing. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him angrily, "What are you thinking? Why would you- How? How could you even think of doing this?!" She looked deep into his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"She's my baby sister, Mione."

Hermione stepped back and took a sharp breath. "Then kill me too."

"What? Hermi-"

"NO RON. If you're doing this then some am I." Hermione added in a smaller voice. "I can't...live, without...you."

Ron gave a small ghost of a smile and face forward placing his hand in Hermione's.

Harry stared at the two. In shock, he opened his mouth to join them but was cut off by Hermione.

"No Harry, you have to stay and fight. Win. The world can't see peace without you."

"HAHAHAHA!"

Gazes shifted to Voldemort. His laugh dying in his throat, a smirk replacing it.

"What conclusion did you fools come to, to think that I will spare her once you've made you're sacrifice?"

The stares hardened and Ron answered with a courage that surprised everyone. "What other option is there? We might be sacrificing our lives but we're not going down without a fight."

"Well, then I shall make that promise. And despite my dark ways, I do fully keep promises. In exchange for Ginny Weasely, we will take Ron Weasleys and Hermione Granger's life as she wishes to."

"NO!" Harry leaped forward but was blown back by Bellatrix's stunner. He laid helpless on the ground until the Order Members helped him up, his legs still weak from the impact.

Another spell was blasted and a barrier pushed everyone back except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Passing right through them, then turning solid again.

"Now, we shall begin. Step forward Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger."

Screams and pleas erupted from the crowd beyond the barrier. Harry turned his head and saw the most heartbreaking scene. Mrs. Weasley's sobs were unbearable and grief overcame her as she fell to her knees, scratching at the barrier, shouting their names repetitively. The rest had fear evident in their eyes while trying to undo the barrier. Tears freely streamed down their faces in panic of what was to come.

Harry closed his eyes to it and turned around to face Voldemort and the backs of his friends who stood before him. Determination set in his eyes. He would not let another person die for him. He'd sworn that to himself. Never again would he feel that kind of guilt ever again. Because that guilt meant that someone had died. He didn't want to see death fall upon the people closest to him. _So many already..._

He quickly jumped in front of his friends. His wand out and prepared.

"I won't let you hurt my friends. If I have to, I'll kill you here and now."

"Oh but Harry. It won't be me." He drifted back and the cloaked figure behind him glided forward. Harry did not know who this Death Eater was but he was readied and motioned for Ron and Hermione to do the same.

All three took a cautious stance and pointed their wands at the seemingly menacing Death Eater that had paused before them. The figure lifted its' hood and Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and the stopping of his own when a red waterfall of hair fell from the cloak. His eyes traveled up to her face where he spotted the familiar yet unfamiliar features of the girl. Her warm chocolate eyes had faded into dead brown. Her rosy cheeks were now pale and cold. Her lips were no longer a soft pink but blood red. But it was a face he would never fail to recognize. Practice from the many months of hoping to see her in an abandoned house which he would raid or in the deserted forest where they camped.

"Ginny?" Harry breathed.

* * *

**Ok so...I know what you're thinking. "You're such a liar! You said two days! It's been two months, you lazy arse." And yes, I have to admit I'm a little disappointed in myself too. But today, on the day of August 23, 2012 I finally got up and wrote this chapter. I have learned my lesson though. I will not set any particular date on which my chapters are due because believe me- and I bet you already do- I will not do it. They will be uploaded when I feel like it and I know that is extremely unfair to those who are actually curious and WANT to read my story- (**which I am undeniably grateful**) but you must understand as writers yourselves. Sometimes we just don't want to. :(**

**Anyways, thank you to the people who've kept up with my story- even though it's craazzy short but I made this one a long one :) and I think I'll be getting another one up soon since the good part is coming and I want to get that up as soon as possible. Again, SheridanSuzie, you make me feel so much worse since I disappointed you I'm sorry. And thank you, Guest, Harry Ginny and Daphne fan, Nta FANFIC 2, arielgenevieve, and JuneIsAMonth18 for reviewing. It means so much! And for the visitors to this story, please read and review too! It doesn't hurt!  
**

**Now I'm going to stop before this message is longer than the story itself. (^-^)/ Over and Out.  
**


End file.
